fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
SolDier J-He's a Soldier and a DJ. Shut up, he's not like Lucio at all.
Name: SolDier J, a Peacekeeper dropout who thought using music to motivate people on the battlefield could improve combat efficiency and increase survivability, but his superiors considered it to be a noisy distraction. Now under the name SolDier J, he fights for the Rogues as their main source of entertainment and by collecting surgically removed enemy ear drums. You have to wonder, how is this guy not deaf himself? Health: 1003 Shields: 300 Role: Supporter/Healer/Buffer Weapon: The power of music. Really! Weaponized sound blaster. Primary fire Soldier J uses his sound system to do constant damage to enemies in a cone in front of him. After a while he needs to let his equipment cool off. Ability 1: Sub-Woofer: A wide range blast which bombards enemies with high pitched soundwaves and takes away their hearing for three seconds. Also slows enemies for the duration of the ability. Ability 2: Party Sampler: Each time SolDier J activates his sound system it plays a different track. Track 1 provides health regeneration to teammates of 7 health per second. Track 2 provides a damage boost to all attacks made by friendlies of a 10% increase. Track 3 gives teammates a movement speed bonus of 15%. Hitting the ability button changes the active track. Ultimate: Madhouse Music: For the next 5 seconds, SolDier J uses Sub-Woofer every 0.5 seconds and deals 45 damage to enemies while he plays all three tracks at once from Party Sampler. Talent: The INTENSITY: For any of the tracks SolDier J plays, he gains double bonuses. Augmentation Paths: Dubstepper and Rock Star Dubstepper Level 1: Increases base attack damage. +18% base attack damage. Level 2: Add a damage over time effect to Sub-Woofer. +50 damage per second. Level 3: Track One’s health regeneration rate is increased +7 health regenerated per second. Level 4: Track 3 now provides a permanent movement speed increase to teammates even while not active. Only affects teammates near SolDier J and not SolDier J himself. Level 5: Sub-Woofer gains a knockback effect. +10% knockback effect. Level 6: Reduces the amount of time you have to wait for your sound blaster to cooldown after overheating. -25% cooldown time. Level 7: There is a chance you will regain 108 at the conclusion of any of the tracks. +30% shield recharge chance. Level 8: Teammates in Sub-Woofer’s vicinity, upon activation, get an overshield. +50 overshield energy. Level 9: Increase the maximum duration of any of Party Samplers’ Tracks. +3 seconds to any track. Level 10: Increases the duration of Madhouse Music but no additional damage is dealt by Sub-Woofer beyond the first 5 seconds. +5 seconds to duration. Rock Star Level 1: Increases the amount of time before your sound blaster overheats. +40% to weapon usage time. Level 2: Sub-Woofer’s cooldown time is shortened. -15% to ability cooldown. Level 3: Track 2 now provides a permanent bonus to teammates even when it isn’t active, but not to SolDier J. Level 4: Sub-Woofer now only affects targets in front of SolDier J and has increased range in a straight line. +50% to range. Level 5: Transforms your sound blaster into a guitar which has extended range and has a strumming ability which hits all enemies in close range for 56 damage every second when you alt fire. Level 6: Doubles all the additional effects of Party Sampler for teammates while Soldier J receives only base bonuses. Level 7: Sub-Woofer now causes affected enemies to lose cloaking upon activation. Level 8: Overheating your weapon now causes an explosion centered on you. +216 damage upon overheating instrument. Level 9: Sub-Woofer’s hearing loss duration is extended, +2 second duration increase. Level 10: Madhouse Music now affects all teammates no matter where they are on the map.